Just a Visit
by natural18
Summary: Syaoran's exhausted and Sakura leaves work early. Just a small visit from Sakura may be the little "pick-me-up" that Syaoran needs... SS


**Just a Visit**

Syaoran entered his office and slumped in his chair. It was only 6'o'clock, but he had had a long day at work and was assaulted, no _requested_, by many patients who just kept reappearing in the emergency room even when there wasn't anything seriously wrong with them. The handsome young doctor sighed and rubbed his temples. Oh what he wouldn't give to spend a day alone with his sexy wife taking care of him. He groaned at the thought. Little did he know the topic of his thoughts was now walking briskly through the automatic doors of a large hospital.

Humming to herself, Sakura tucked her car keys into her white bag. Her last student in the dance studio had just called to cancel their lesson, so Sakura found that she was able to leave work early. She had suddenly decided to give her husband a surprise so she made her way to the hospital. Now, she was walking through the dim and quiet halls (most of the departments closed at 5) and she found herself outside a very familiar door. Typing in the key code, she entered and found her husband resting his head on his arms.

Sakura looked at him in sympathy. The poor man looked exhausted! She walked over to his napping form, her heels making no noise on the carpeted floor, and gently shook him awake. He muttered something incomprehensible as he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Karasaki, this better be important because I haven't slept in two days," he said in his tenor voice, thinking that she was his assistant.

"Dr. Li, it's very important. I recently found out that a very pretty young woman came in and wanted to see how you were doing," Sakura giggled as Syaoran finally turned to see who it was.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed, his tired demeanor brightening up at once. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing… it's just that my dear husband has been sleeping over here for a long while, and I missed having him at home," Sakura smiled, her emerald eyes twinkling.

Syaoran pulled her onto his lap sideways and hugged her, inhaling the sweet scent that was entirely Sakura. "You always smell so good," he muttered as he buried his nose into her chest.

Sakura blushed, "Syaoran, that's inappropriate! We're in your office! What if someone comes in?"

"I don't care. Besides, I'm not doing anything bad. Is there something wrong with hugging my own wife?"

"W-well… no…"

Syaoran suddenly smirked, "Then…" he moved his head to the left and sucked on her breast through her shirt, "It's perfectly legitimate for me to do this right?"

"Y-yes," Sakura replied softly, blushing brightly in the dimly lit room.

"What did you say?" Syaoran sucked harder, eliciting a surprised gasp from his petite wife.

He nibbled her hardened nipple through the material of her shirt and bra, causing her to arch her back gracefully in response. Syaoran now had a raging hard on. It did not take much for his wife to turn him on.

Sakura on the other hand was almost at her breaking point. Syaoran knew that she was very sensitive and that any slight touch from him could send her reeling over the edge. Hell, they hadn't even removed any clothing and she was already in a very aroused state.

"S-syao—" she breathed as he switched breasts. His hands were exploring her soft curves underneath her shirt and suddenly he yanked her shirt off and pushed her against his desk. They were panting, and Syaoran felt like he had been hit on the head when he saw how Sakura looked like. She was breathing hard from the sensations he had been giving her, therefore she was flushed a soft pink and her chest was straining against her white lace bra.

Syaoran leaned over her small body as he stared at her intently with fiery amber eyes. His bangs shadowed his eyes and Sakura gazed up at him, admiring how masculine he looked. Tentatively she reached up, for her husband looked like he couldn't move, and she slowly slid his white lab coat off his shoulders and loosened his tie. When Syaoran still showed no signs of movement, Sakura sat up on the desk and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Syaoran's eyes were closed due to the feel of Sakura's small hands doing away with his clothes.

As the shirt landed on the floor, both Sakura and Syaoran were topless. Sakura gazed at his torso and bit her lip. How in the world did she manage to snag such a handsome and intelligent man? His skin was tanned and his perfect six-pack led to a narrow waist with a small scatter of black hairs just above his pant line.

Syaoran opened his eyes only to find emerald orbs staring at his torso. He smirked and suddenly felt like a hormonal teenager again. "Like what you see?" he asked in his deep voice, purposely flexing his muscles.

"I've seen better," Sakura replied nonchalantly raising her eyes to him in a challenge, which irked Syaoran quite a bit. She then took his tie from his pile of clothes and put in on. Then she slid back on the desk and pulled off her pants, leaving her in only white lingerie and black stilettos. She then struck a pose. "You like?"

"Hell to the fucking yes," he breathed as he pulled off his belt and pants in a record speed. His boner was at the attention and painfully hard. Sakura blushed at seeing her sexy man stand naked in front of her. Before she could blink, though, Syaoran had pulled her to him and crushed his mouth to hers. At her gasp, he thrust his tongue inside and reveled in her taste. She wrapped her slim legs around his waist and ground her center onto his hard-on, earning a grunt from him.

He slowly pushed her down so that she was lying on his large mahogany desk. They released their lip-lock and he made his way down the column of her neck, constantly nipping very sensitive places that had Sakura gasping and arching her back. She knew that the neck morning she would need to wear a scarf to cover up the marks he was currently creating.

Syaoran made quick work of her bra and his mouth found her right breast as he fingers worked the left. Sakura's mind was blank and she was near tears in her pleasure. Finally, she lost her patience and she pulled off her soaking white panties and pushed herself onto Syaoran's length. Throwing her head back at the sensations, she began to move, only to have Syaoran take charge again. He rammed into her again and again, causing her to moan out loudly, not caring if other nurses of patients could hear. Her mind was not full of logical thought anymore. She was aiming for something, she was so close… so close…

Then it hit her and she gasped. Her walls tightening, drawing Syaoran deeper and deeper into her core. Regardless of her orgasm, Syaoran continued to pound into her, drawing out the pleasure and bringing her close to her second.

"Aah… AAhhh," Sakura kept moaning and writhing, one of her legs was thrown over his shoulder. "S-syao… NNnnn," she panted.

As she came for the third time, Syaoran followed soon after and he sat back onto his chair, gathering Sakura along with him. Their sweaty bodies were slowly regaining their breaths and Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked, looking into her shining eyes.

"You really are horny, aren't you Syaoran?" she replied. "Even after growing up, you still act like a teenager when having sex."

"That's just what I feel around you Saku," he pouted, having been called a horny teenager. "And I am most certaintly _not_ a horny teenager… I'm just more… appreciative of the process of making a woman feel good."

"Well, I sure hope that you aren't sharing your talents with other women," Sakura said, glaring at him playfully.

"Of course not! I am only interested in indulging in my own wife, thank you very much."

"I love you Syaoran," Sakura kissed him innocently.

"S-same," Syaoran blushed, he sometimes forgot how innocent his wife could be. "I love you too Sakura." He pulled her in for a less innocent kiss, his fingers making their way down to her moist center. He stroked her clit and she convulsed, resting her head on his shoulder and panting. He maneuvered her so that she was resting at the head of his shaft and she dropped, his length sliding deeply into her.

She began to move again as Syaoran thrusted upward. It was an erotic scene, an auburn haired woman with a tie, riding a tall well-built young doctor. It was the scene that Eriol walked into.

"Hey, Syaoran, Karasaki had to leave early today so she told me to leave these with—" Eriol glanced up from the folders he was holding onto. They dropped to the ground as he witnessed the scene in front of him. "Oh my fucking GOD!!" he turned and practically crashed through the door in his haste to leave the scene presented before him.

"Damn that Hiiragizawa," Syaoran growled as the door slammed shut. "So, where were we?" He looked at Sakura, knowing that she would never continue after a scene like that.

"Oh my God, he saw. Oh my God, we're in your office. Oh my God we're having SEX in your OFFICE!!" she slid off of him and began to dress hastily, all the while mumbling to herself. "I just came in here to say hi to you and then head home. Then you seduced me and we—" she blushed.

"I-I'll s-see you at home later Syaoran," Sakura stuttered as she fled out the door, blushing, if possible, even more brightly at the now smirking Eriol in the hallway.

"See you at Tomoyo's and my baby shower tomorrow dear cousin-in-law!" Eriol called down the hall, earning him a "Shut it Hiiragizawa" from an embarrassed tousle haired woman.

Deeming it safe to walk into the office now, he entered, only to find Syaoran still naked at his desk.

"Dude, please. Just put on some clothes," Eriol said, as he closed the door behind him. "You are so lucky that so few people know the code to your office. What if it had been the boss instead?"

Syaoran slid on his boxers. "Damn." He said after a while.

Eriol just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey Eriol, look. Cover for me tonight okay?" Syaoran asked as he pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"What? All those screaming fans and adoring patients? There's no way in hell that I can handle all those people Syaoran!"

"Please, dude, I'm begging you," Syaoran grabbed his coat and keys.

"…Fine. But you owe me. And what are you in such a hurry for?" Eriol asked, although he had a pretty good idea of where Syaoran was rushing off to.

"The baby shower is at 1'o'clock right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah…" Eriol replied slowly.

"Tell Tomoyo to expect for me and Sakura to be late," and with a smirk, Syaoran left his office.

"That damn horny bastard…" Eriol sighed and shook his head.

* * *

wiggles eyebrows


End file.
